A Different Kind of Strength
by Skabooom
Summary: When Alex falls unconscious during battle, Sean rushes to his side, ignoring any protocol that might ask them to ignore their colleagues injuries. Sean/alex or Havok/Banshee slash. Oneshot.


"Alex!" Sean's eyes widened as he saw Alex fall to the ground. Magneto had sent a large pole flying at the blonde boy, hitting him square in the head. Sean fell to his needs beside Alex, instantly checking for breathing and a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief as he realized that both were present, but a few taps to the shoulder let Sean know that his boyfriend was unconscious.

There was too much going on around them for it to be safe to stay there, and Sean was worried that, with Alex unconscious, it was would be easy for someone to swoop down and kill him. Sean knew that he should stay in the battle, that he should fight for the protection of the mutant race instead of running, but he couldn't let Alex die, he loved him too much. He grabbed the boy's wrist and screamed, launching both himself and Alex into the air. Sean didn't stop until he was sure they were far from harm's way. He landed softly, pulling Alex into his lap.

"Alex," he whispered, putting his hand to the boy's cheek. "Alex, baby, wake up." He gulped, hoping that Alex's condition wasn't getting worse. A blow to the head like that was not a good sign, even Sean, who had no medical experience save for basic first aid, could tell that Alex was lucky to be alive.

Alex remained limp in Sean's arms, and with every second that he didn't wake up, Sean became more and more worried that Alex was not going to survive. He knew that just getting him away from the battle zone wasn't enough to save his life, and he knew that Alex nowhere near out of the woods yet.

"Please!" Sean begged, shaking Alex's arm. "Please, Alex, wake up! PLEASE!" He began to cry softly, his tears falling on Alex's face, though they still did not wake the boy. Sean held him, just sitting there, clinging to his unconscious boyfriend, for almost a full hour before Alex finally came to.

"Sean?" Alex mumbled, his eyes fluttering open.

"Oh my god, Alex!" Sean looked down, keeping the boy as steady as possible. "Are you alright?"

"My head hurts." Alex sighed, flopping back in Sean's arms. "What happened?"

"You took a blow to the head," Sean whispered, kissing Alex's forehead. "It knocked you out, so I brought you here where you'd be safer."

"Oh." He nodded, biting his lip. "Thank you."

"Of course!" Sean let out a sigh of relief as another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey, hey…" Alex reached up, wiping away the tear on Sean's face. "Don't cry for me, okay? I'm fine, see?" He smiled gently.

"I know, I know." Sean nodded. "I just…I thought…you were unconscious for a long time, Alex, I thought that maybe I was going to lose you."

"Oh don't' be silly." Alex looked up at Sean, shaking his head. "If you think you're going to be able to get rid of me that easily, you must be delusional."

"Oh." Sean couldn't help but let out a small laugh, grinning as he did so. "I'm so glad, Alex. I'm so glad that you're alive." He leaned down, kissing Alex gently, letting out a soft sigh as their lips made contact.

"I'm glad I'm alive too." Alex grinned as Sean pulled back. "Because that was one hell of a kiss, and I'd hate to have missed it by being dead."

"How can you take this so lightly?" Sean sighed. "I saw that pole hit you, you should be dead, you're so lucky to be alive at all and you're acting like you barely skinned your knee."

"I know." Alex nodded. "But I also know that if I freak out, you'll freak out, and I think you've already had enough of that for today, judging by the fact that we're in the middle of vacant lot probably several miles from the fight we're both supposed to be at."

"I'm sorry." Sean hung his head. "But I just couldn't leave you there…really, I couldn't. I don't know, maybe I'm just not strong enough for this job, but I couldn't put everyone else in front of you, I love you too much."

"You know what?" Alex shook his head. "That's just a different kind of strength, Sean. Sometimes we have to fight for the greater good, but sometimes it's good enough to fight for what we need, to fight for what we hope to god we deserve, and I hope to god that I deserve you, because I'd be dead without you, many times over."

"You deserve me," Sean whispered. "And even if you didn't, I'd still love you more than anything, and I'd still put you before the rest of the world. You mean everything to me, Alex."

"Good to know you'd let everything burn just to save me," Alex teased.

"Shut up." Sean rolled his eyes. "Besides, I know you'd do the same for me."

"You've got me there." Alex sat up, putting his hands on Sean's cheek, kissing him softly. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sean nodded, kissing Alex back. Maybe his priorities were a bit mixed up, but he wouldn't have them any other way.


End file.
